A New Kind Of Destiny X
by SonGokuFTW
Summary: Reboot! K.G a normal nerdy kid makes a wish to become a Sayjin thinking it wont come true but it does how will he handle meeting Goku and the other Z fighters also more importantly how will he handle battle.
1. KG The Sayjin

H: hello and welcome to the reboot of my 1st fanfic called A New Kind Of Destiny so enjoy btw my friend Shawn edited it for me:D

CH 1 K.G The Sayjin

Hi. I'm Kindle George, K.G for short. I'm currently 14. I'm a anime Otaku, but my favorite show is Dragon Ball Z. Right now I'm on my bus thinking about my VHS I'm going to watch when I got home. It's a Dragon Ball Z one.

When I got off my bus I ran well tried I'm very slow and nerdy. I also have black hair and wear glasses. So I ran inside set my stuff down in my closet. No one was home and I was kind of glad of that my family kind of annoys me. I live in Alabama but I'm not like most here I don't have a southern accent, or any southern people characteristics.

So I plopped in the VHS into the player, and started watching the five episodes that were on the tape. When it was over it was about 9 pm. Then I yawned "I'm so tired." I said to myself. I got in bed and started thinking. I wish I was a Sayjin then I started thinking even more. Would they even understand me better than the people I know here? Would I be able to help? Then I said to myself "Yea I know I'm better than that nerd down the street. Then I feel asleep.

"Wake up my child" An unknown voice said. I woke up "Who is there?" I asked as I looked around "And were am I" I added as I realized it wasn't my room. "Your find out soon enough" "Ok…" "Are you sure you want to be a Sayjin?""Yes" I said thinking this was a prank or a joke. "Your wish has been granted!" The voice exclaimed. Then a black hole sucked me. Then for a split second I saw who or what was doing this then I blacked out.

The next time I woke up I could see outside a window. It was sunny, but I was still tired so I went back to sleep.

When I woke up this time it was night time. I looked around "This isn't my room" I said to myself. I also felt a little different I saw a mirror so I went to go look in it. As I looked in it I saw a lot of changes. My hair was 3 times its normal size. It was spiked also and I tried putting it down but it wouldn't. My glasses were gone and I could see perfectly! I also didn't look nerdy at all actually I looked I could say pretty good looking. Strange enough though I was wearing my clothes I went to bed in my gym shorts and a white t-shirt. And then I saw something that almost gave me a heart attack. "I HAVE A TAIL?!" I screamed. I started trying to swish it around to make sure it was real it was. I wrapped it around my waist just like a Sayjin does.

Then I walked out of the room to see who had taken me into their home. To my surprise it was the Son Family. Goku, Chi chi , and even Gohan who looked like he did on the first episode of Dragon Ball Z ,and they all looked just like they did in the show.

Before I could say anything Goku sensed me."Hey" "Hello" I replied Chi Chi stated "You have been out for two days." "I have?!" "Yep" Goku assured.

"Tell us about yourself" Chi Chi asked excitedly. "OK, this is going to sound crazy, but until a few moments ago I thought I was to. My name is K.G I'm 14 I was human until only a few night a ago, and I didn't have a tail.""Your making it sound like Goku isn't human ether."'He isn't. He is a Sayjin a warrior race. Goku hit his head as a baby and lost all of his Sayjin instincts. Except for two his appetite and his love of fighting."

"You are nuts" Chi Chi screamed "You need more sleep young man" Goku had a serious look on his face. I knew he believed me. Chi Chi go upstairs and take Gohan with you." He demanded. And they left.

"K.G what was the last thing you remember" Goku asked me.

"It was a dream, more like a nightmare. Somebody or something asked if I really wanted to be a Sayjin""And what did you say?" Goku asked "Yes because I've always have wanted to be one.""But how did you know about us?""In my dimension your life is a anime. Dragon ball was your Kid and teen life, Dragon Ball Z is most of your life, and Dragon Ball GT is the rest."

"Then where are the cameras?" Goku asked looking around. "It doesn't work like that. I'll explain later" "We need to get to bed it's getting late.""What are we doing tomorrow" I asked. "We are going to Master Roshi's" I thought to myself (O no not Raditz already.) Then we went to bed.

H:How did you like this ch 1 lol I already have 4 other chs written they need to be edited though so ill have another ch soon just you wait so please review and fav. This story and btw K.G is my name but Kindle George isn't what it stands for.


	2. Raditz Arrival

H: Back please review :D Btw my friend Jori edited this and will be my editor from now on.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had Raditz in the back of my mind eating at me. I also though what if I help tomorrow will it mess with the timeline, but the whole reason I came was to come and fight like a sayjin. That might be weird for a human to want to fight someone he knows is stronger than them but I do.

Then I heard Gohan get up I checked the clock it was already 8am. "I no sleep I said to myself." So I got up and went out of the room. Gohan was right outside my door "So how did you sleep?" he asked.""Pretty good" I lied

So we went down stairs and Chi Chi had already made breakfast and so me and Gohan sat down and ate as we ate Goku came down and ate to. Ate more than I usually do but I thought then I again I'm a sayjin now and they eat a lot.

After we ate I tried to do a Kamehameha thinking it wouldn't work "KAME HAME HAAAAA" the problem was it did work! Small but it did bust the door Chi Chi wasn't very amused by that. Then we left and apparently I could fly I guess watching that episode were Gohan is teaching Videl how to fly helped a lot. Goku took the nimbus because he had Gohan with him. We also thought of a plan about who I was this morning I was Goku's lost brother.

So, when we got there I was introduced to Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi, also to go with the plan Gohan started calling me uncle K.G. I had Raditz still in my mind thinking when he will come.

Then it finally happened."Hello Kakarot" "Kakwho" everybody said except me. Goku then said "Who is this Kaka guy?" "It's you brother! Have you forgotten, and why have you failed your race by not wiping this planet?""I don't know what you're talking or who you are about I would never kill anyone without reason" Master Roshi then added "He actually has saved this planet many of times!" "I'm sadden you don't even remember your own brother."

"You're a sayjin Kakarot a warrior race which takes over planets and sells them that's why you were sent here" Goku then glanced at me. Then Raditz asked Goku to join him, Vegeta and Nappa. "No!" Goku screamed. "So you leave me no other option" Raditz said. Then he kneed Goku in the stomach.

I was starting to get mad. So, I had to try to keep my tail from moving I didn't want Raditz to see it, but it was no use."Who are you" he said to me "I know you're a sayjin" "My name is K.G I'm Goku's brother." "So our father Bardock had another child I didn't know about interesting." "Why don't you join me K.G" "NEVER" I screamed "So both you and Kakarot are traders!" Then he hit me in my face I blacked out for a second.

When I finally got up Gohan was gone and Goku was up already. "What happened?" I asked as I was trying to catch my breath "He took Gohan we have to go get him!" Goku exclaimed. Right then Piccolo showed up.

H:please review chapter3 will be up soon btw I made this chapter when I was sick so I think some of it is weird so ill rewrite it at some point. Please Review


End file.
